Various types of sensing devices have been developed for monitoring a variety of conditions. One of the more important conditions often monitored is that of combustion with a view toward early discovery of fire to thus minimize loss caused thereby. In monitoring for detection of combustion, it is important that the sensing device be properly adjusted so as to avoid erroneous alarm signals when no undesired combustion is actually sensed, as well as to assure that a signal will be provided where unwanted combustion does actually exist. Equipment for calibrating combustion monitoring devices are thus important to assure proper operation of such devices. In addition, it is sometimes desirable that equipment be provided to survey a location and determine combustion as well as the amount thereof.
Combustion detection devices have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized but such devices have not proved to be completely satisfactory, particularly for sensing combustion and indicating the amount thereof within predetermined limits. In addition, no fully satisfactory device has been suggested for calibrating combustion detection devices or in providing a device suitable for surveying a location and giving an indication of the amount of combustion sensed.
A combustion detection device providing pulsed sensing utilizing an ionization detector is shown, for example, in U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 314,689, entitled "Ionization Detector Apparatus," filed Dec. 13, 1972, by Ronn H. Mayer and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Another combustion detection device providing sensing utilizing an ionization detector and providing an alarm indication by shorting the input leads from a power source is shown, again by way of example, in U.S. application, Ser. No. 504,489, entitled "Combustion Detection Device," filed Sept. 9, 1974, by William Webb, Jr., and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The detector of this invention is usable in calibrating such devices.